Chuyện cái tên
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Lý do Conan không thể gọi Haibara là Ai-chan.


**Author**: ShinJinIchi23  
**Translater**: Wings89  
**Fic**: The Name Problem  
**Link**: fanfiction .net/s/6224032/1/The_Name_Problem

Đó là một buổi sáng thứ Sáu bình thường. Những chú chim hót líu lo vui nhộn, bầu trời rực rỡ với những tia nắng ấm áp. Mọi thứ đều rất bình yên. Và rồi, tại lớp 1B trường tiểu học Teitan...

Một câu hỏi đã phá hoại tất cả, yeh, đó là trong trường hợp của Conan.

" Conan-kun, cậu và Ai-chan là bạn thân, sao cậu ko gọi cậu ấy là Ai-chan?", Ayumi hỏi trong sự tò mò, "cậu gọi tất cả bọn tớ bằng tên, ngoại trừ Ai-chan"

Conan gãi đầu, cười ngây thơ

" Ah...ơ...Vì Haibara ko cho phép tớ..."

"Tớ ko nhớ", Haibara cắt ngang câu nói, và trước đôi mắt ngơ ngác của cậu ta, cô ném cho cậu một cái nhìn lạnh te.

"Cái gì?"

"Ahhh, Haibara-san, thật là ko công bằng. Sao tớ và Genta ko thể gọi cậu bằng tên?", Mitsu phản đối với vẻ thất vọng.

"Cậu có ý kiến về điều đó hả, Tsubuyara-kun?", Haibara hỏi lại với vẻ lãnh đạm.

Mitsu lập tức xua tay, lắp bắp " Khô..-khô... không có gì đâu, Haibara-san"

" Vậy thì Conan-kun, hãy gọi tên Ai-chan đi", Ayumi yêu cầu với một vẻ cực kỳ ngây thơ. Một giọt mồ hôi bự chảng xuất hiện trên đầu Conan.

"Ah..eh..tớ e rằng ko được đâu..."

"Tại sao chứ?"

" Tên tôi có vấn đề gì hả, Edogawa-kun?", Haibara cáu kỉnh, nhưng hình như có một sự ngượng ngùng hiện lên trên mặt cô.

"Không..ah, chỉ là tớ không thể", Conan lắp bắp trả lời.

Cả nhóm Thám Tử Nhí nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu ta với những biểu cảm lộn xộn.

" Cậu đang che giấu điều gì đó, Conan-kun", Mitsu chỉ ngón tay theo kiểu "thám tử".

"Tớ không có"

"Mitsu, Conan thật sự đang che giấu thứ gì", Genta ghé mặt vào Conan và nói.

"Hey, các cậu dừng lại được ko? Tớ chẳng có gì phải giấu giếm cả", Conan đẩy Genta ra, cảm thấy hơi bực mình.

" Tớ vẫn ko tìm ra lý do nào mà cậu ko thể gọi tên Ai-chan", Ayumi nói với vài biểu hiện khó hiểu trên mặt. Cô bé đặt một ngón tay dưới cằm và suy nghĩ trong mấy phút.

"Ayumi-chan, đừng làm lớn chuyện này chứ", Conan nói, cắt đứt dòng những ý nghĩ mà Ayumi có thể tưởng tượng ra. Cậu ta mỉm cười, nụ cười ấy khiến cho cô bé 10 tuổi đỏ ửng mặt vì vui sướng.

"Conan lại tán tỉnh Ayumi kìa", Genta thầm thì với Mitsu.

"Đó ko phải là vấn đề, tớ vẫn ko tìm ra lý do tại sao Conan-kun ko thể gọi tên của Haibara-san"

"Đừng làm cho cái tên của tớ biến thành việc lớn, tớ ghét nó", giọng nói của Haibara khiến cả bọn quay lại nhìn. Trông cô nàng có vẻ bực dọc và phiền toái.

"Xin lỗi, Haibara-san", Genta và Mitsu đồng thanh, sau đó ngoan ngoãn quay về chỗ ngồi của mình.

"Xin lỗi Ai-chan, tớ chỉ tự hỏi...", Ayumi buồn bã nói. Nhưng Haibara chỉ nhún vai thở dài.

"Được rồi"

Vài phút sau, cô Kobayashi bước vào, lớp học được bắt đầu. Haibara nghĩ rằng sẽ ko có gì khó chịu xảy ra nữa.

Nhưng thật sai lầm.

Cô cảm nhận rõ ràng người bạn cùng bàn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cô. Thậm chí Haibara còn có cảm giác cái nhìn của cậu ta có thể khoang xuyên một lỗ qua đầu mình luôn vậy. Thật sự là phiền phức! Trong khi cô Kobayashi đang say sưa với bài giảng, Haibara quay sang người ngồi cạnh mình, và bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh của cậu ta đang nhìn chết vào cô.

Haibara nheo mắt lại." Kudou-kun", cô gọi khẽ, nhưng chẳng có phản ứng gì hết.

Haibara vẫy vẫy tay trước mặt cậu ta, nhưng cậu ấy cũng chẳng nhìn thấy, mà còn ko thèm chớp mắt. Bực mình, cô cầm quyển sách trên bàn và vả bốp thẳng vào mặt Conan.

"ÁAAAAA", Conan hét lên vì đau, và giọng oanh vàng đó thu hút sự chú ý của cả lớp." Haibara, sao cậu đánh tớ?", cậu gào lên mà quên bẵng mình đang ở giữa lớp học.

"Edogawa Conan...", giọng nói nghiêm khắc của người phụ nữ đằng sau vọng tới tai Conan. Giờ thì cậu mới nhận ra mình đang ở trong tình huống nào. Conan quay lại nhìn người phụ nữ đang bốc khói trước mặt. Cậu ngượng ngùng cất giọng xin lỗi.

"Em xin lỗi, cô Kobayashi"

" PHẠT Ở LẠI SAU GIỜ HỌC!"

" Tội nghiệp, Edogawa-kun", Haibara mỉa mai với nụ cười tự mãn. Conan lập tức bắn một cái nhìn như muốn giết người về phía cô.

" Cả em nữa, Haibara Ai! Cấm túc!"

"Cái gì?"

" Em đánh Edogawa bằng quyển sách, làm náo loạn giờ học của tôi. Cả 2 em- bị cấm túc sau giờ học!", Cô Kobayashi bùng nổ như núi lửa, và bây giờ, đến lượt Conan nhìn Haibara nở một nụ cười chiến thắng.

" Vậy thì.." gặp lại cậu sau giờ học", Haibara", Conan trêu chọc và cười khúc khích. Haibara cau có thấy rõ.

Sau giờ học

Haibara đi đến phòng cấm túc đầu tiên, sau đó đến Conan. Cậu thấy Haibara ngồi gần bàn chót và đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Conan hít một hơi và bước đến bên cô.

"Chào, Haibara", cậu cười toe khi đặt chiếc cặp lên bàn.

"Xuống địa ngục đi, Kudou-kun", Haibara đáp lại với vẻ dứt khoát, chẳng thèm quay lại nhìn cậu.

" Ehhh, do lỗi của cậu nên chúng ta mới ở đây"

" Uh, cảm ơn"

Cô Koshiyaba đến, nhìn cả hai trong một lúc rồi gật đầu," Cư xử đàng hoàng cho đến khi hết giờ phạt nhé, cô sẽ quay lại sau 30' nữa", cô ấy nói và rời khỏi phòng.

" Ôi trời ạ, Haibara, ít nhất cũng phải nói chuyện với tớ đi chứ"

" Tớ ko có thời gian giành cho kẻ có sức hấp dẫn mạnh với xác chết"

" Này, nhìn tớ đi, tớ xin lỗi", Conan đang vò đầu bứt tóc, cái kiểu như bị kẹt trong 1 mớ rối rắm nào đó.

Haibara nhìn cậu ta, nhếch môi cười nhẹ," Được thôi, tớ sẽ tha lỗi cho cậu, nếu cậu nói lý do tại sao cậu ko gọi tên tớ?", cô nói, vì cô cũng tò mò muốn biết nguyên nhân cậu ko thể gọi tên cô.

Conan im lặng. Lại là chủ đề đó nữa. Haibara cau mày, "Sao?"

Conan cắn môi, " Tớ ko thể"

" Và, tại sao?"

"Tớ ko biết"

" Vì vậy, tớ sẽ ko tha thứ đâu"

"Haibara"

"..."

" Được rồi, được rồi, tớ nói"

Haibara chống cằm nhìn cậu ta,chờ đợi.

Conan nuốt nước miếng, và nhắm mắt lại, "Ai...", cậu bắt đầu thấy băn khoăn, và tim thì như đang đánh nhạc Rock. Điều gì về cái tên Ai lại làm nó đập thất thường như vậy?..Và câu trả lời là...

Haibara thở dài nhẹ nhõm, " Cuối cùng thì cậu cũng gọi được"

"...shiteru"...và kết thúc. Conan bụm miệng, mắt mở to còn mặt thì đỏ gay.

Haibara thì như rớt cả mắt ra, một màu đỏ nhạt xuất hiện trên gương mặt của cô. Những từ đó đã làm toàn thân cô run lên. "CÁI GÌ?"

Họ trố mắt nhìn nhau một cách ngớ ngẩn, trước khi Haibara ném cho Conan một cái nhìn đe doạ đầy sát khí.

"Buồn cười đấy, Kudou", Haibara nhìn chàng thám tử đang đỏ mặt tía tai.

Conan thấy hơi khó chịu, cậu nuốt nước miếng lần nữa và ấp úng," Tớ biết. Tớ cũng thấy buồn cười lắm..."

"Huh?"

" Mỗi lúc tớ cố gắng gọi tên cậu, thì nó lại như vậy đó", Conan quệt mồ hôi trên trán, ủ rũ dựa lưng vào ghế và nhắm mắt lại.

Haibara lắc đầu, " Đó là do cậu đọc sách quá nhiều. Và tôi chưa nói cho cậu biết tên tôi ko đứng về nghĩa tình yêu, mà là nỗi buồn?", Cô ấy giải thích với bờ mi khẽ cụp xuống.

Conan cau mày. Cô ấy luôn luôn suy nghĩ như vậy. Và cậu thì rất ghét điều đó. Cậu quay sang nhìn Haibara.

"Tớ có thể thay đổi nó mà? Tớ ko thích nỗi buồn"

Tim cô đập thình thích, " Ý cậu là gì?"

" Đó ko phải là tất cả lý do tại sao tớ ko thể gọi tên của cậu", Conan gãi đầu.

" Còn gì nữa?"

" Vì...ý tớ là...tớ...yêu...cậu"

Haibara chớp mắt đến ba lần, trước khi suýt bật ngửa ra sau vì ngạc nhiên " HẢ?"

Conan ko chờ đợi bất cứ sự hồi đáp nào, đi đến bên cô, nhắm mắt và khẽ đặt một nụ hôn nhẹ lên môi. Cậu lui trở ra và nhìn chằm chằm vào cô bé đang đông cứng người vì sốc.

"Ai.."

"Kudou-kun"

"Tin tớ đi, vào lúc này, hãy tin tớ", Conan thầm thì với giọng giống như cầu xin. Haibara thở dài, và cười nhẹ. Cậu ấy là người duy nhất đủ quyền làm vậy với...cô.

"Ngốc...nhưng tôi ko ghét thế"

Đôi mắt cậu mở to, " Cậu cũng..?"

" Uhm"

Và ngoài dự tính của Conan, Haibara đột nhiên đẩy mạnh cậu, làm cậu té rầm xuống ghế. Conan lồm cồm bò dậy và lầm bầm đau đớn.

" Xin lỗi, Kudou-kun", Haibara khom xuống và chìa tay ra đỡ cậu lên. Gương mặt họ gần nhau đến mức họ có thể nghe rõ hơi thở ấm áp của đối phương.

"Ai...cảm ơn"

Haibara mỉm cười. Đó là cảm giác rất ấm áp và bình yên.

"Cậu làm tớ thêm yêu cái tên của mình đấy. Gọi lại lần nữa đi?"

"Ai...", Conan ngoan ngoãn lập klại, và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cô. Cô đã ko tin vào tình yêu, cho đến khi nghe được những lời nói từ cậu ấy.

"Lần nữa?"

"Ai..."

Haibara thích cách Conan gọi cô như vậy. Cô thích cái cách cậu ấy nói từ đó một cách ngượng nghịu, cách cậu ấy đánh lưỡi gọi tên cô.

" Tớ cũng vậy, Conan", Haibara quàng hai tay qua cổ và ôm cậu thật chặt.

Cậu đã lấy đi nỗi buồn khỏi tên tôi...Và đã để lại tình yêu vào đó, một điều đặc biệt khiến tôi cảm thấy tự hào.

****END****


End file.
